Insomnia
by ichigo akira
Summary: [Daa! Daa! Daa! UFO Baby] [Miyu x Kanata] [ONE-SHOT] Since Kanata couldn’t get to sleep, he decided to walk around the house. He accidentally heard Miyu talking in her sleep. Should he continue listening or not?


My first Daa! Daa! Daa! fic! :D enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Kawamura Mika-sensei owns Daa! Daa! Daa!... I don't T.T

(**Daa**** Daa! Daa!)** (**Insomnia**) (**ONE-SHOT**)

Tonight Saionji Kanata couldn't shut his eyes. Something was bothering him for the past few days, and he couldn't sleep because of that.

Since reading comic, watching TV, and banging his head on the wall didn't seem to work, he stood up and decided to get some meal. After all, he didn't eat for dinner, because he reached home late. Santa forced Kanata to accompany him to some Puku Puku Festival or such. Of course, he wouldn't let Kanata leave him alone. When Kanata finally could sneak from him, suddenly he saw Christine, and so did she. Since the pink-haired girl didn't expect to see Kanata there, she was surprised and fainted in happiness. Kanata could only shake his head and since he felt responsible of it, he took her home. Because of that, he arrived home when everybody had already gone to sleep.

Kanata yawned and opened the fridge. His eyes were wide-opened in terror. _'This is not happening! No food! Oh my poor stomach...' _he growled and checked if there was any milk left. He sighed in relief when he saw half a bottle of milk. _'Well... Better than nothing...'_ He took the bottle out of the fridge. When he sat down and opened the bottle, he noticed something covered with a piece of cloth on the table. "What's this...?" he took the paper and read it.

He uncovered it, and found some rice and a paper.

"Looks like you'll come home late  
Here are some leftovers for you  
The miso soup is on the stove, warm it up yourself!  
Anyway, it's not like I care about you!  
This is the first and last time I'm doing this!  
If you come home late again, I won't do this!  
BAKA!!

-Miyu"

"Miyu..." he whispered the blond-girl's name and blushed furiously. He stood up and warmed up the miso soup while thinking, _'It's beating faster again...'_ He touched his chest. _'My heart...'_ Kanata took a deep breath. _'It's nothing. It **should** be nothing.' _He finally calmed himself down. Kanata walked to the table and finished up his milk, then made some tea. When the miso soup was warm, he turned off the stove, and put the soup to a bowl.

_'I didn't know miso soup is this tasty,'_ he thought. _'It should be because Miyu left it just for me—Eh?? What the?!?' _he was surprised by his own thought. _'I did NOT think of that. What's happening with me??'_

Kanata finished his dinner and washed the dishes, still thinking of what he just thought. _'Well... I must admit, she is a very caring person... And nice... And beautiful...' _Kanata blushed at the "beautiful" part. _'B-but, she's still Miyu! She's just a girl that happened to be living in the same house as I am. She isn't more than that!'_ he, again, took a deep breath. _'...or is she?'_

Kanata put the bowls and cup to their rightful places. He scratched his head, thinking what he should do now. While thinking, Kanata found himself walking at the corridor. It was like his feet walked on their own. _'Well, it's not like I have anything else to do. Okay, take me anywhere you like,' _he said to his feet (?) unsoundly.

"Ice cream..."

_'Eh? This voice...'_

"Ice cream..."

_'Miyu?'_

"Yummy ice cream..."

_'She's... She's talking in her sleep! Oh, just wait 'til I tell her about this! She'd totally be freaked out!'_ Kanata smiled evilly.

"Nozoumu... The ice cream..."

_'Nozoumu?__ What the...'_

"Arigatou Nozoumu-kun..."

_'Is she talking about Hikarigaoka? Why is she talking about him in her sleep?'_ he moved closer so he could listen clearer. _'Could it be...'_

"Nozoumu... You're so nice..."

_'Could it be... Could it be that Miyu likes Hikarigaoka?'_ Kanata gasped in his mind. _'No... No... I can't be... But what if it's true? That she likes him? I mean, she was really happy when Hikarigaoka was transferred here... But... Why haven't I notice?'_

"Thank you Nozoumu... See ya later..."

_'What's in her dream? Is she dreaming about a date with Hikarigaoka?'_

Silence. Long silence

_'Why does she stop talking? Does she know I've been listening?'_ Kanata, bravely, took a peek inside Miyu's room. There was no sign that she had awaken yet. Fortunately.

"Love..."

_'EHH?!?__ WHAT?!?'_

"Love you..."

_'What?? What is she talking about??'_

"I love you..."

_'You love whom??'_

"I... Love... You..." Miyu said, then mumbled something Kanata couldn't hear.

He could feel his heart running faster and faster. He put his ears on the door, wishing not to hear 'Nozoumu' for Miyu's next word.

"I love you..."

His hands were cold. Sweats were pouring from his body.

"Kanata..."

**--------------------o0o--------------------**

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" 14-years-old long-haired girl entered the dining room.

"Ohayou, Miyu-sama," replied the baby-sitter, Wannyaa.

Kanata wasstaring at her with a slight blush on his face. Miyu, noticed what Kanata was doing looked back at him.

"What?"

He blushed deeply. "Nothing."

"Oh yeah, Kanata, what did you do last night after you came home?"

Not wanting Miyu to know about what happened, he answered, "Slept, of course. Why?"

Miyu raised an eyebrow. "Funny. I thought I saw you last night in front of my room."

(**Owari**)

So... How was it? :)


End file.
